Love is Such a Strong Word
by WingedWolf24
Summary: Kigo. Kim gets an unexpected call from Wade saying... Wait! What happened to Shego? Going through a depression state, Kim feels she's to blame for the tragic event. But, will feelings finally be realized? Chapter 6 up! Complete RxR
1. Chapter 1

_Love is Such a Strong Word_

First time writing a yuri story, actually first time at writing anything. The only reason that I'm writing this is because I feel we are lacking on the kigo department. So I decided to try and take a shot at it (even though I have no skills at all).

Pairings: Kigo duh!

I do not own the show Kim Possible or any of its characters, Disney does…sadly.

**WARNING: **For those who only like to read big bold warning signs, this is a yuri fiction! Thank you.

How could this happen? To you of all people, and the worst part is you died in a fire saving a five-year-old girl. I laughed at the irony of it. How I find out? You were all over the news in every country in the world. Everyone was talking about it, 'the great teen hero Kim Possible dead'. Villains were celebrating while family members and friends mourned your death. But I just couldn't believe it; it had to be some sick joke right? I half expected you'd jump in front of the camera and say "Just kidding guys! No fire can stop Kim Possible!" or something along those lines. I visited the Middleton hospital were they tried to save you, but didn't succeed. Wearing a trench coat so no one will know my identity, I asked a doctor who was passing by if you were truly gone. His response was not surprising, but I still couldn't believe it.

(Funeral home)

Even as I saw you lying there in your coffin I thought you were just sleeping peacefully. It was just you and me in the empty room of your funeral home; I lingered in the shadows until everyone's departure before seeing you. Poking my gloved index finger in places I knew you were ticklish in, I waited to see if you'd jump up and start to giggle, but it was the total opposite. Instead you lay there unmoving. Touching your paling hands, I flinched at how cold they felt proving to me that you were indeed truly dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing I could do to bring you back. A lump formed in my throat as I felt my heart shatter and sank to the pit of my stomach.

(The next day)

It was pouring cats and dogs when they were burying you into the moist ground. Everyone stayed for a few moments then retired into their cars and took off. You'd think they'd still longer, but in this weather I don't blame them. Making sure no one else was around I jumped down from the tree branch I was standing on and stood over your grave. Is this really how your life is suppose to end? I always imagine that you would grow up and fight crime until your body couldn't take it anymore. Heck I suspected you'd die at the age of 90 or something not 17. I gently laid down a red rose on your tombstone and my lips tugged upward into a small smile. "Kimmie… you were a worthy opponent."

Closing my eyes I thought back on all the fights we had together, "You were the only one that I couldn't beat no matter what death trap Drakken had for you, you always came back on top, and I respected that in you." I frowned as reality found its way into my mind again. "After all those stupid life and death situations a fucking fire… a fire Kim! A fire kills you!" I shouted at her grave. To my surprise I was crying, I glared at the tombstone. "Look what you're doing to me Possible." I angrily wiped my tears away. Taking a deep breath I tried calming down. It was hard to tell what time it was. With the sky covered in dark clouds it seems like it was nighttime. "I think its time for me to go now princess," I paused hoping that she'd burst out of the ground and start apologizing about faking her death and ask for forgiveness. I quickly shook my head and frowned at the thought. "I have to stop thinking like this…"

I sighed and read her tombstone one last time before turning around and walking away. "Good-bye forever Kim Possible." Faintly two words were whispered and carried out by a gust of wind. "Bye Shego."

Here lies

Kimberly Ann Possible

Beloved daughter, best friend, and teen hero

May she never be forgotten

Born 03/24/1988 Died 10/22/2005

R.I.P

(Drakken's Lair)

"Shego! Where were you? I was worried about you, you know? Oh! And you missed another great party." I ignored him and take off my club banana trench coat. Even with a coat on I'm still soaking wet. "Shego how come you're all wet? And where in the world did you go? You know I tried contacting you, but-" "Can it Dr.D! It's none of your freaking business where I go! And last time I checked since when were you my father?" I growled.

Coat in hand I headed off to my room to think. "Gees what's gotten into her? You'd think she'd be happy now that Kim Possible is dead." I lay here on my bed staring up at the ceiling as if I was hypnotized, silent tears ran down my pale cheeks. "You were my opposite…" I whispered into the darkness of my room. "My equal…but now you're gone, and I didn't get a chance…to say…to say…" I whispered three words before crying myself to sleep.

"…I love you…"

So how was it? And before you start throwing rotten fruit at me for killing Kim, this is not the end! There is another chapter that I'm still working on. Btw does any body know Kim's birthday? I'm not sure it they ever mentioned it in the show or not. Anyways please review and the next chapter should be up soon, but with school starting it could take longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally up! Oh before I forget. While I was finishing chapter 2 I got to thinking, 'Exactly where am I going with this story?' Then it hit me! So here's the real summary for this Kigo fic.

Summary: Set after STD. Kim gets an unexpected call from Wade saying… 'Wait! What happened to Shego!' Now going through a depression state, Kim feels she's to blame for the tragic event. Will feelings finally be realized?

Other notes: Anonymous reviews are now welcomed! Gomen ne if you couldn't send one before didn't know that I blocked it.

Minna arigatou gozai-masu for the reviews! And Gomen-nasai Sakuracc Begs for forgiveness

Pairings: Kigo

' means thoughts.

- - - means scene change.

I do not own Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney… for now anyways evil laugh

**WARNING: **There is yuriness! Thank you.

Enjoy! -

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

(Shego's p.o.v)

I woke up with a jolt. Breathing heavily my eyes scanned the darkness. 'I'm in my room.' Pulling the covers off I sat on the edge of my queen sized bed. Cold air hit my pale green skin. My dark green tank top was soaked with sweat. Grumbling I got up and headed to my dresser, pulling out a new top, and shedding my wet one I put on the fresh dry one, then headed to my private bathroom. Turning on the water in the sink I splashed cold water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror. Then she popped into my head along with the event.

"Was it all just a dream? Is she really dead?" I whispered at my reflection. Splashing my face again I turned off the water and headed back to bed. 'Looks like I'll find out tomorrow.' With that I dozed off.

- - -

(Morning still Shego's p.o.v)

"Morning Dr. D." I mumbled while making myself a cup of coffee.

"Ah! Shego, good morning." Steaming coffee in hand I walked over to the armchair, sat down and turned the TV on.

"Alright Shego now that you're awake I will go ahead and tell you my new plans for world domination!" I rolled my eyes and kept flipping through the channels trying to find something good to watch, completely ignoring the so call mad scientist.

"Shego are you listening?"

"Uh huh I heard every word Dr. D." 'Actually I didn't, but what do you want? His speeches are sooo boring.'

"Then I will continue. Now where was I? Oh yes, and with this new doomsday device nothing will stop me! Not even Kim Possible and the buffoon!" 'Now, I heard that part.' My eyes widened as the remote dropped to the floor. Turning around in the armchair I stared at Drakken.

"What did you say?"

Drakken blinked stupidly. "What? The buffoon? Shego you know that's what I always call Kim Possible's sidekick. His name always seems to escape me."

I shook my head. "No! You said Kim Possible."

Drakken looked confused. "Yes, what about her?" I swallowed and spoke trying to use my words carefully for I did not want Drakken to know about my dream, if it was one. "We're talking about the same Kim Possible right? Teen hero, cheerleader fighting bad guys?"

Drakken's expression went from confusion to shock, then anger. "Yes, the same Kim Possible that has foiled my plans for the past four years!"

I turned back toward the TV. "She's alive? So it was all a dream..." I whispered to myself.

"Umm… Shego are you feeling ok now?"

Finishing off my coffee I smiled. "Yeah, I'm feeling great." Closing the TV, I got up and faced my blue skinned boss. "So what is it that you want me to steal?"

- - -

(The hangar)

Soon, very soon I will see her again. "And this time, it will be my turn to win." I started up my black and green-checkered jet, and took off into the blue sky towards Tokyo Japan to steal this microchip for Drakken.

"Wait for me Kimmie…"

- - -

(Middleton High Cafeteria)

(Kim's p.o.v)

"KP! Over here!"

Spotting my blonde haired best friend and my gal Monique, I made my way through the crowded lunch area to our new table. Sighing happily I took a seat across from Ron, and set down my tray. "I can't believe we're finally seniors! And now that I think about it what was the 'big' about sitting at this table anyway?"

Ron looked surprised at this question. "The 'big' KP is that we rule the school for being seniors, and we get food like fruits of the sea!"

I frowned at how simple-minded Ron could be sometimes. Thankfully Monique decided to set Ron straight this time. "Sure Ron, being role models for the younger crowd is cool and all, but we still eat cafeteria food. Only snobs like Bonnie that have the dough get fruits of the sea." Ron didn't take this very well.

Meanwhile Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pant pocket and sniffed at the air. Obviously smelling food, he crawled up to the table and started munching on Ron's spaghetti.

"What? Are you serious? I thought the fine food came with being a senior. Man, that totally tanks!" Ron practically shouted to the whole student body.

I picked at my own spaghetti thinking it was way too slimy, and the sauce didn't look like a healthy color either. 'I knew I should've brought my own lunch today.' I mentally cursed myself. Noticing Rufus eyeing my plate, I gently pushed it toward him. "Its all yours Rufus." He squealed in delight and stuffed his face with noodles.

Just then the kimmunicator beeped. Quickly pulling it out of my bag I answered it. "Hey Wade! What's the sitch?"

As usual Wade is in his room sipping on some soda, and typing on his computer. "Hey Kim! Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but we got a break in at a chip factory in Tokyo."

"Oh boy Rufus! A chip factory! Hey KP? Think they'll give us some free samples? You know as an award for saving their factory?"

I gently smacked my forehead. "Ron I don't think he means that kind of chip, right Wade?"

He nodded. "Right, it's the computerized ones, not potatoe chips Ron."

"Oh man uh huh." Ron got up and placed Rufus back in his pocket. "Its ok buddy, we still have Bueno Nacho."

"Your ride should be there in five minutes Kim."

My eyes shifted back to Wade, and I nodded. "Thanks Wade you rock."

With that he signed off, and I put the kimmunicator away. "Let's go Ron we got five minutes until the plane arrives."

I waved good-bye to Monique as Ron and I ran towards the bathrooms to change into our mission clothes.

- - -

(Somewhere over Tokyo)

(Kim's p.o.v)

"Ready to dive Ron?"

He finished securing his helmet, and gave a thumbs up. "Ready KP"

Nodding I opened the door and jumped, Ron following behind me. Half way down I tugged on my cord and the parachute popped opened.

"Ron that's the building! Land over there on the roof!" I shouted at him, and pointed with my finger at the direction of the factory. As usual I landed gracefully; Ron on the other hand got tangled in his chute, yet again.

"Ron now's not the time to be fooling around." I went over to help.

"Who said anything about fooling around? I'm stuck here!" Ron said through the chute. Chuckling I started to untangle him.

(A few minutes later)

Finally freeing Ron from the chute my kimmunicator went off. "Hey Wade."

"Hey Kim. I thought you might want a map of the ventilation system."

Ron, and I walked over to the vent. "Please and thank you."

He nodded and started to type. His fingers glided over the keyboard with amazing speed. "Got it! Here you go Kim."

Wade was replaced with a map showing two blinking dots. "The red dot is where the chip is and the green one is you guys."

"Alright, thanks again Wade." Crawling into the dark vent I handed Ron the mini flashlight while I followed the routes on the kimmunicator.

"Hey KP we forgot to ask Wade who it was that broke in."

Turning a corner I replied. "Obviously its Drakken and Shego." 'We're almost there. It should be down this end.' I stopped as our green dot went over the red one.

"Its here Ron." Grabbing my laser lipstick from my pocket I made a hole and jumped through. As soon as I landed and took my fighting stance, Shego already swiped the chip.

"E-ahhh!" I heard Ron yelped and tumbled behind. I quickly returned my focus back to Shego.

"Give it up Shego."

(Nobodies p.o.v)

While Kim and Shego were staring each other down, Ron took off looking for the blue skinned scientist. Once Ron was out of the room Shego decided to interrupt the silence.

"Where did your sidekick run off to pumpkin?"

Kim growled at the nickname and took a few steps forward. "Where else? He went after Drakken."

Shego smirked and her hands glowed green. "Too bad there's no Drakken to look for."

Kim didn't get a chance to reply because there was a charging Shego with glowing plasma hands coming right at her.

Grabbing Shego by the wrists, Kim brought up her right leg towards Shego's stomach. Falling back Kim flipped Shego over her head. Getting up quickly Kim returned to her fighting stance. Shego jumped back onto her feet and did a backward roundhouse kick which Kim easily blocked. Shego countered with a few plasma balls, sending Kim back flipping to the other side of the room.

"Come on Kimmie you could do better than that." Shego purred and mentioned with her index finger to bring it on.

Kim clenched her teeth and charged the pale green skinned woman head on. A few bone crushing punches here and there and Kim sends Shego flying with an unexpected kick to her side. Crashing into some cardboard boxes, Shego groaned in pain before forcing herself up.

"Now that's the Kimmie I know." Smirking she leaped at Kim sending the two of them crashing hard onto the tiled floor. Kim let out a gasp as pain burned up her back and air escaped her lungs.

Shego brought up a hand and green fire burst to life. Getting ready to strike Kim in the face she was suddenly flipped over by the redhead herself. Straddling herself onto her hips and pinning the green and black-gloved hands over the pale woman's head, Kim began to question Shego.

"Where did you hide the chip Shego?"

Shego narrowed her eyes and tried to get out of Kim's grip. "Like I'll tell you? Come on Kimmie you should know better."

Kim smirked. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to try." Shego continued to struggle for a while until she finally gave up and mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

Mumbling again, Kim brought her face closer trying to hear what Shego was saying.

"Bad move princess, and ya it does hurt to try."

Before Kim could figure out what Shego meant by that, she got a head-butt by said woman. Releasing her hands Kim brought her own up to her head in pain. Shego taking the chance pushed the cheerleader off of her and flipped away until she was a safe distance from the teenager. Rubbing her sore spot she slowly rose up from the ground glaring daggers at Shego. 'I'm so going to get a major headache later on.' She thought to herself.

"Damn it Shego." Kim hissed at her.

Shego just shrugged it off. "Not my fault you fell for the oldest trick in the book pumpkin."

Ron entered back into the room breathing heavily. "KP! I couldn't find Dr. Drakken anywhere."

Kim looked at the blonde boy; mole rat perched on his shoulder. "I know Ron. Shego told me when you left."

Ron went to stand next to Kim. "You could've told me before I went running around looking for him!"

Kim gave a low growl. "I was a little preoccupied Ron! And you were already long gone when I got the info!"

An exploding sound brought the two teens out of their argument, and focused upon Shego. "As much as I love to watch you two argue all day long, I can't. See I still have things to do, so until next time Kimmie."

She winked, blew a kiss and shot a plasma ball towards the ceiling right under Kim and Ron. Diving out of the way, they covered their heads with their hands and waited for the ceiling to stop collapsing. Team Possible stood up and watched as the dust faded away to find out that Shego was gone along with the chip.

- - -

(Outside the factory)

(Kim's p.o.v)

Kimmunicator in hand I called Wade.

"Hey Kim." There was a short pause as Wade examined us. "Why are you and Ron all white?"

"Long story put short, Shego blasted a hole in the roof and we got covered in dust."

Wade blinked. "I'm guessing Shego got away huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah she did. Keep me posted if you find out where Drakken's latest lair is Wade."

The 10 year-old genius nodded and typed away. "You got it Kim. Bet you'll like a ride home now huh?" I smiled. "Please and thank you." The screen went black. Sighing Ron and I sat down on the sidewalk and waited for our ride home.

- - -

(Drakken's Lair)

(Shego's p.o.v)

"Yo Dr.D here's your chip." I flipped it at him, and chuckled as he struggled to catch it.

"At last the world will bow down to me! Good work Shego."

I waved the compliment off. "Ya, ya. Whatever."

Walking out of the room I headed toward my private bathroom to take a much-needed bath. 'Fighting Kim takes a lot out of you.' I nodded.

"Damn right it does."

Filling up the bathtub and pouring in a few drops of scented bath oil. I shed my cat suit and climbed into the warm welcoming water. Feeling my tense muscles relax, I closed my dark green eyes and sank lower enjoying the bliss of it.

- - -

Somewhere on the other side of town a certain redhead was thinking and doing the same thing. 'Man, fighting Shego takes a lot out you.' Thought the teenager.

"But there's nothing like a nice warm bath to melt all the tension and stress away." Sighing in contentment the redheaded cheerleader closed her eyes and relaxed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

This ends the second chapter. So Kim's not dead? Or, is she? Hmm?

Please review and tell me what you think! And no I'm not telling you what happen or, what's going to happen to Shego. You'll just have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Such a Strong Word**

Hello readers! I'm finally back with chapter 3 to this hopefully good enough Kigo fic. Sorry that I took so long in updating, but at one point I was at a writer's block. That and there was annoying schoolwork. (Blames English teacher. She will die by the hands of my friends and I, and anyone else who hates her guts. Which by the way is mostly everybody who had her for an English teacher.) Anyways enough with my school problems.

Summary: Set after STD. Kim gets an unexpected call from Wade saying… 'Wait! What happened to Shego!' Now going through a depression state, Kim feels she's to blame for the tragic event. Will feelings finally be realized?

Other notes: To johnrie18 (I doubt he will read this, but I can't help it **I had to say something!**) There was no point for you to go and write that, seriously. All that says to me is that **you have no life whatsoever! **I mean come on! You don't see us going to every Ron/Kim fic saying death to Ron/Kim do you? Seriously how **old** are **you?** Five! Gees!

Thank you all for reviewing! Helps a lot really.

Pairings: Kigo and very slight Ron/Drakken

' means thoughts

" talking (I think everyone knows that )

- - - means scene change

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible it belongs to Disney.

**WARNING:** This is a yuri fic and there will be slight yaoi too! Don't like don't read!

And for those who were waiting for this, I present to you Chapter 3, enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Shego's p.o.v)

"Shego…" 

'Hmm…what?'

"…_**please…"**_

'Huh?'

"…_**wake up."**_

'What are you-'

**Thud. **

"Gees! I seriously can't believe I fell off my bed!"

Groaning I stood up and dumped my bed sheets that came along for the ride back on top of the bed. 'Who's voice was it that I heard just now?' I rubbed my temple as I felt a headache coming on.

"Damn! And in the morning too."

- - -

Grumbling all the way to the kitchen and taking a bottle of Tylenol from the cabinet, I popped two pills into my mouth and swallowed it down with a glass of water.

"Now I gotta wait for it to start working."

Refilling my glass with water again I turned the TV on and switched to the news channel. 'Let's see what's on the news today.'

"Even though our town's beloved teen heroine Kim Possible passed away last Friday. Citizens and follow friends from around the world are still coming to bid our heroine good-bye."

Coughing and spitting out the liquid in my mouth, I stared stunned at the television. Behind the reporter was a grave filled with all kinds of beautiful flowers and a few mourners standing beside it.

"How? But, she…the chip and the fighting…this doesn't make any sense!"

My head felt like it got split in half by an axe. 'Damn pills take so fuckin' long to kick in!' I closed the TV not wanting to hear about it anymore. The lab doors swished opened behind me, and a familiar, yet very unexpected voice came with it.

"Hey Shego? You think you could keep your voice down please? I got a major headache."

Spinning around I faced the blond boy standing across the room.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?"

I yelled and pointed a finger at him. He just winced and massaged his temple; the metal doors opened again, this time revealing a very annoyed Dr. Drakken.

"Shego! What's with all the yelling this morning?"

He grumbled and walked over to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out the very same pill bottle that I had held not more than five minutes ago, Drakken dropped four white oval shaped pills on the counter. He then filled two small glasses with water, handing Ron two pills and a glass of water, the two swallowed and drank away. I clenched my fist as I felt my tempter rising along with my headache getting worse.

"Would someone tell me…"

Fixing my glare at the two men in front of me, I watched as they gulped and quivered in fear as my anger grew.

"…WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!"

My vision blurred as I finished shouting at them, but I ignored it, thinking it had something to do with my headache. Getting my breath back I waited for an answer from either one of them.

"Well?" I hissed.

It didn't really surprise me that it would be the sidekick to speak first, since he usually has at least something to say, and the things he says are always stupid now that I think about it. He opened and then quickly closed his mouth; he then scratched his chin in a thinking matter. 'He's probably thinking of how to explain this bizarre situation he's in.' I thought to myself.

"Well, basically I was depressed over…you know Kim's sudden death, but before Kim's accident I went through a break up and…and…because of that I wasn't…"

I blinked in surprise as his eyes suddenly became empty with no emotion passing through them. It made him look dead, like there's no soul inside just an empty shell. I felt a painful tug at my heart, and realized that's exactly how I feel right now. Empty. I feel empty inside…like something important is missing, and that there's no point in living if that something's not here. 'You mean if that **someone's **not here, right?' Frowning I shook that thought out of my head, then cursed realizing that shaking my head in this condition was a bad idea.

"Ron…"

Snapping back to reality I stared at Drakken with shocked eyes. 'He…he remembered the sidekicks name.' Not only that but he also pulled the younger boy into a loving embrace. My mouth opened and closed trying desperately to find something to say, but no voice came out. Dr. Drakken mentioned with his hand to sit down. 'He's going into story mode…again.' After sitting the sidekick down, Drakken got comfortable in his own seat and cleared his throat.

"As you may know Shego, Mondays are usually my Smarty Mart shopping days and we were really low on supplies for this week."

His small black eyes lit up as he went into memory lane of his low price bargain shopping. I crumpled a piece of paper that was laying around into a ball and shot it at his head.

"Yeahhh that's nice and all…but, can we focus on the now Dr. D? Like explaining to me why he's here!"

I growled and pointed at the blond boy who was still in Lala-land. Dr. D narrowed his eyes before continuing.

"As I was saying **_Shego_**, everything was at low prices so I grabbed and crawled my way through the mob of shoppers. Of course, **I** being the most evil and smartest scientist, out smarted those commoners. The results? I succeeded in getting everything we need that will last us for 2 months Shego! Two months!"

At this point he stopped and dramatically wiped a tear away.

"You just got to love Smarty Mart Shego, the place where smart shoppers shop smart."

Taking deep breaths and rubbing my aching head, I used up all my will power to not blast Drakken's head off until he told me, what the buffoon is doing here.

"Look doc, I couldn't careless about your little shopping day. All I want to know is why and how he got here without me knowing about it!"

I hissed at him and my right hand burst into eerie green flames. He in turn raised his hands in defense and started to sweat like the pig he is.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you just don't hurt me please!"

The flames vanished, making Dr. D sigh in relief. I took a quick glance in the buffoon's direction. It seems he was too preoccupied with his own flashbacks to have noticed the green flames and Drakken's horrified yelp.

"Well, it began when I left Smarty Mart, and believe it or not, but the parking lot was full so I had to park on the street. I was about to enter the hover car when I spotted the buffoon crossing the street. Of course I just ignored him, but something caught my eye. A red sports car was speeding towards him, usually I would just laugh evilly and praise how lucky I am to witness the event, but instead I saved the boy."

I blinked stupidly and wildly waved my hands for side to side in a 'no way' gesture.

"Woo-oh! Stop right there! **You** saved **him?**"

Drakken again narrowed his small eyes.

"Yes I did, now let me finish."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand.

"Right, right. Whatever."

"After I saved him, I was going to tease him about not being able to cross the street without his mommy, but…"

He turned to look at the boy next to him.

"… He looked just like he does now. Like a mindless zombie. So I brought him to our place last night since I didn't know where he lives. Anyways it took a few hours, but I finally got him back to normal, and over a few drinks he poured out all his problems to me."

Drakken's face turned a deep shade of red.

"And a few things led to others…"

"SAY WHAT?"

I shouted at him in pure surprise and shock, making Drakken jump off his seat. I got up and paced in front of the two males. 'Ok Shego just clear your mind and think this through.'

"Ok so first you save him, and then you bring him back here…which kind of sounds like kidnapping by the way, get him drunk and **then** you **raped **him!"

I held the urge to puke as I thought of Drakken having sex with the blond boy.

"I think I'm gonna to be sick."

Drakken quickly got up and waved his arms around franticly.

"W-what? No! I didn't…we didn't **do that!** Shego how could you think of such a thing?"

"Well, next time you should rephrase yourself, gees! …But, you did do something, right?"

Drakken flushed again and coughed. I raised an eyebrow at this and waited for him to tell me the obvious answer to my question. Also Ron decided to pick now as the best time to come out of his daydream.

"Well I…yes, we made out, but that's all we did nothing more I swear."

I sat back down with an amused smile on. 'If only Ron could see his own face right now.' I give a small chuckle as the blond boy gaped at what Drakken just said and looked like he was about to faint.

"D-Drakken! You told her! Without asking **me **first?"

"Ahh! R-Ron! You don't know how happy I am to see you back to normal again, ha ha."

Sensing a lover's quarrel about to begin, I slowly and quietly edged my way towards the door. Not that I wouldn't enjoy watching two people fight, no I'd loved that, but I just wasn't in the mood right now.

"Well, I'll just let you two work it out. I'll be out for a while so don't wait up."

- - -

Entering the hangar and climbing into my green and black-checkered jet, I started my baby up and took off toward the clear blue sky. To be honest I wasn't really sure where I was going. My hands were in command right now, for the place they took me to, was somewhere that I didn't want to be. With the engine off I simply just stared at the cemetery's steel gates, which were the only way in and out of the place.

"Since I'm here I might as well pay my respects, I guess."

After climbing out of my jet I entered the cemetery. I don't know why, but I always get this nervous feeling whenever I'm in a cemetery. 'Like I'm being watched or something.' Cold shivers crawled up my spine as I glanced around this eerie place.

"Damn it! Why does her grave have to be so far away from the damn entrance."

- - -

Ten minutes later I stood in front of her grave. Everyone was gone by now, and all that's left were dozens upon dozens of flowers. Compared to all the other graves Kim's' looks the liveliest. 'Liveliest? Does that word even exist? Wait a minute! Why the hell did I use that dorky word anyways?' I growled in frustration. 'I'm not going soft damn it!' Staring up at the clear blue sky I spoke.

"You know Kim this whole dieing and then alive and then dieing again thing is really starting to piss me off."

Dead silence met my ears, and a reply to my statement not granted. With a harsher voice I continued my speech.

"Its like you're toying with my feelings Kimmie and f.y.i, I hate it when someone hurts me emotionly."

I switched my gaze toward her grave as I said that last part. With all the flowers surrounding the tombstone the only words that were not covered by them was her name.

"God, I think I'm going insane…I'm freaking talking to a stone for Christ sake!"

I winced as it felt like my head got split opened again. It seems that those damn pills didn't work after all. Rubbing my forehead a strong gust of wind blew out of nowhere and nearly threw me to the floor. October leaves were blown everywhere, including my face. I angrily swiped away at them, and then turned my back against the untamed wind.

Then suddenly it all stopped. Head pounding I looked around confused and dare I say it? A bit spooked. I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseas as I waited for my vision to clear. That's when I heard it… the same voice from this morning.

"…_**and that's why I've been here everyday…"**_

I glanced around, but saw no one. No one was here but me. Black spots clouded my already blurry vision. 'No I don't want to faint here of all places!' At least half my wish was granted. I didn't faint at least I don't think I did, but everything was pitch black and it felt like I was falling head first into this unknown darkness.

My head felt like it was about to explode and to make matters worse I'm freefalling in a pit of endless darkness. 'Hurrah! Not!' For the first time in my life **I**, Shego, the most beautiful number one fearless thief in the world, is now scared to death. Just when I think all hope is indeed lost I hear that voice again, and I'm not sure why, but I felt safe and warm.

"…_**for three months…"**_

"Three months?"

Of course whenever I do hear it, it never makes any sense! It's like I only get bits and parts of their sentence.

"…_**for you Shego…"**_

"For me? What? Why?"

"…_**was my fault…"**_

"Your fault? What was your fault?"

Also I have seemed to notice that whoever is talking to me can't for some unknown reason seem to hear me, because as you can see she does not answer any of my questions. Yeah, I forgot to mention before that even though I don't know who's talking I do know that it's a female.

"So please…" 

"…"

"…_**if not for you, but for me…"**_

"…?"

"…_**wake up."**_

The last part was said in a whisper, but it seemed so close like the person was just next to me. I find it hard to believe, as all there is around me is complete darkness. And me still falling to what I think is my doom. I sighed and smirked. 'Well, it looks like I'm going to die…eventually, and most probably not be missed by the world. Drakken would be too caught up in his relationship with the sidekick to notice that I'm not around anymore.'

"And I'm definitely not going to the same place Kim is in. Nope, I'm going straight to hell that's for sure."

I looked around again.

"Heck! For all I know I'm already dead and this shit hole is hell."

I felt a painful tug at my heart again as I realized even in my after life I wouldn't be able to see Kim.

"…_**Shego."**_

I blinked as a thought passed through my mind. 'Wait. This voice…could it be?' A bright light suddenly appeared at the very bottom of this hellhole. I was still quite a bit far from it, but that didn't stop the smile from forming on my face. Deep down I knew that light was my only ticket out of here and nothing was gonna stop me from taking it. I sighed again and closed my tired eyes.

'So, it was you…huh?'

I reopened my eyes, which were full of determination, and staring dead ahead at the white light.

"Wait for me…"

"…Kim."

With that I set my arms firmly on my sides, brought my legs together and pointed my feet upward. This is what I like to call my skydiving position. Going slightly faster now I waited for the moment my body would pass through that awaiting light. Through the rest of the fall all that clouded my mind was a certain red headed heroin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes I know it's confusing but do not fear! Everything and I mean everything will make sense in chapter 4.

Please R&R! I would like at least 5 reviews before I put chapter 4 up, and more than 5 is welcomed too!

Also Chapter 4 might take awhile since first term is ending in like 2 weeks! But it should be up before December. I'm not making any promises here. 'Til then I would like to wish you all a Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I am back with more Kigo goodness! Sorry I didn't update it in November like I said I would. Hehe I got a bit lazy so my fault, gomen. Anyways school's finally over for the Christmas holidays and I can't wait to open up presents!

Summary: Set after STD. Kim gets an unexpected call from Wade saying… 'Wait! What happened to Shego!' Now going through a depression state, Kim feels she's to blame for the tragic event. Will feelings finally be realized?

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am truly happy with the result I got. No seriously reviews make me very happy indeed.

Pairing: Kigo for this chapter.

' means thoughts

" talking

- - - means scene change

Disclaimer: I, WingedWolf24, do not own Kim Possible the Disney TV show, or any of its characters. But it would be nice if I can have it as a Christmas present… **Sigh**

WARNING: Yuri fic! 

Since its Christmas and stuff I present to you fellow Kigo fans, my Christmas gift to you! Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!

**P.S: **Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, or bad grammar. I kind of rushed on this chapter in order to get it out before Christmas.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

(Reality/Present Time)

(Kim's pov)

"_Ms. Possible?"_

"Hmm?"

"Ms. Possible!"

Bang 

I sat up straight in my seat as something hard collided against the top of my desk. Blinking twice, I focused on the figure standing in front of me. 'Oh no, did I fall asleep again?'

"Ms. Possible this is the third time this week, but the fourteenth time this past month!"

Mr. Willington is a man of average height in his sixties, and is the strictest teacher you could ever get in your life. He's like another Mr. Barkin only ten times worse! 'Why do I always get stuck with the mean ones?'

"I'm really sorry Mr. Willington, it won't happen again I swear."

I knew sitting at the front of every class was a bad idea. 'Especially this one.' His mouth tightened into a thin line, and his brown eyes narrowed slightly. There was dead silence in the vast classroom, as everyone held their breaths and mentally prepared for an outburst from our now very annoyed teacher. But, upon everyone's surprise he just smirked a clever smirk, and spoke in a calm bittersweet voice.

"I really do hope you stick to your statement now, Ms. Possible. For the next time I will personally phone home, and have a nice chat with your parents about how their daughter spends her time in class. Is that clear?"

I nodded in understanding, still too in shock that he didn't blow up in my face like he usually would when he's annoyed, or angry with some one. 'I guess… I was really lucky today… that, or he just likes to torment us.'

"Good. Now where wa-"

The bell echoed loudly in the classroom as it interrupted Mr. Willington. Many of my classmates were already out the door before the bell even stopped its usual ring. 'Not that I blame them, just trying to enter this class and spending an hour in it is stressful enough.' I too left not wanting to stick around any longer than I'm needed to.

- - -

The school day felt awfully longer than usual, and I really hate it when that happens. But, when that last bell sounded across the enclosed building I felt my spirits raise. Dashing to my locker I hurriedly stuffed today's homework into my backpack. From there I met up with Ron at the front doors.

"Hey Ron!"

I joyfully waved to him. In return he smiled.

"Yo KP! How was your day?"

We walked out the school doors, and headed around the building toward the parking lot. Ron's question brought back my memory of that dreadful class.

"Totally awful! Tell me, how could anyone have a good day when you have "Mr. Barkin jr." for first period."

"Ouch. That really bites."

I mentally sighed. Reaching my royal blue Mazda 6, my birthday present from my parents when I turned 19, I opened the doors and settled in. Ron decided at this moment to once again, make a comment on my birthday gift.

"Man! KP you're so lucky to have such cool parents. My parents won't even let me get a car let alone buy me one."

Starting the engine, I pulled into reverse, then back to drive, and accelerated out of here. Its amazes me so how Ron didn't change from his baby ways. The only change he'd done physically was surpassing me in height by a good five inches. Other than that he's still, well, Ron.

"Ron you don't even have your drivers license yet. How do you aspect your parents to even allow you a car if you still don't have your license?"

He frowned, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"As you say KP 'No big' I can get my drivers license like that."

He snapped his fingers, showing me how fast he is able to get his license. I chuckled lightly at his response.

"Right, that's why you failed like ten times."

His face burned red from embarrassment, but annoyingly pointed out it that he only failed seven times.

"And they say sevenths times the charm, yeah right."

I groaned at his statement, and corrected him like I usually do. Which brings me to the point of thinking if he would ever go far in life. Yes, I know it's a horrible thought to think of my best friend, but so painfully true.

"Actually Ron, its thirds times the charm."

He blinked and flushed a little. Then scratching the back of his head he replied,

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that just testing you, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, and pulled the car over in front of a peachy white house.

"We're here."

Ron glanced out the window then started to unbuckle his seatbelt. Opening the passengers seat door he was about to step out, but paused and turned around to look at me with a concern look on his face.

"You're going over there again, aren't you?"

It would be stupid to say 'no' at this point in time since it became a routine in my life now for quite some time.

"Yes. Yes, I am Ron."

His face softens and he gave a weak smile my way.

"I know you're thorn KP, but you don't have to go see her _every single day_. I mean, you may not notice it, but you look like you've never gotten any sleep at all. Don't you see that she's slowly taking your life away?"

He held up four fingers, and slowly counted each one off, with each finger representing a different issue.

"You sleep in class, you don't show up to cheer practice, you quit your job, and you even turned down some missions! Missions Kim!"

Ron growled the last part obviously pissed off at what this person's done with me, but he just can't get it through his thick head that this is completely my fault, and the guilt will stay with me until I hear the words 'I forgive you' come out through her dark colored lips. Until then, I'm cursed with the nightmares that haunt my dreams as I try to get some sleep. Some were so unbearable that I, Kim Possible, was too afraid to close my eyes again.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but please, I can't help it. When this is all over I'll go back to my usual ways I promise."

He opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it. Stepping out of the car he bent down a bit and smiled.

"I'll have your word on that KP."

I nodded and smiled back.

"Bye Ron."

"Bye Kim."

I waited until he was inside his house before pulling out into the road again. This time I was heading straight to the hospital where my mom works, and where she is, hopefully awaiting my arrival. I laughed at that thought. 'Yeah right, never in a million years.'

- - -

(Middleton Hospital)

(Kim's pov)

Entering my mom's work place, I made my way toward the elevators, but not before saying a quick 'hello' to the nurses working at the counter. I patiently waited for the elevator as I watched the neon green numbers slowly, but surly decrease until it finally arrived at ground level. Walking into the unoccupied open cubical, I turned toward the panel, and pressed the number five button with my index finger. The number lit, and a few seconds later the silver steel doors of the elevator slide shut.

It didn't take long to reach my destined floor. Exiting the lift, and turning right, I walked down the long corridor, and halted in front of a closed door with the number 524 printed on it. Clasping the knob with my hand, I twisted it to the right, and gently pushed the door forward.

I shivered as a light breeze blew through the opened window. Advancing toward the window, I closed it, and then faced the pure white bed that occupied a sleeping dark haired beauty with intense emerald eyes, which were now hidden behind pale eyelids. I blinked. 'Beauty? Where the hell did that come from?' I simply brushed the thought away. 'That's not important right now.'

Sitting on my usual chair near the bed, I reached forward and held her semi-warm hand in mine. Resting my chin on the soft mattress, I sighed tiredly. Once again I found myself in my usual position. Staying like this for hours on end, and watching her chest fall and raise with every breath she takes.

Ron's right that I don't sleep much, but that's only when I'm at home on my bed. When I'm here though, I can sleep easily without having those awful nightmares. Knowing that she's here…that she's alive makes me feel a little better. Holding her warm hand and hearing her light breaths lulls me into a peaceful sleep every time.

Ignoring the warm welcoming that is sleep, I reached for my book bag and started doing my assigned homework. Every once in a while I would glance over at the bed, and searched for any signs of movement, or awakening. After a few hours of reading and writing my stomach started growling. Putting down my pen I stood up and stretched, feeling satisfied I grabbed my wallet and walked toward the door. Even though the doctor and nurses say she could not hear me I didn't believe them one bit. Somewhere in my heart and mind I knew she could hear my voice. Saying a quick 'I'll be right back.' I left the room and headed to the hospital's cafeteria.

Once there I grabbed a tray and placed a sandwich, chicken noodle soup, a chocolate chip cookie, and a water bottle on it. After paying for it at the cash I brought my tray of goods back up to her room.

"Hey, I'm back. Miss me?"

If this room was being recorded 24/7 then the security guards might think I'm insane and that maybe I need some help too. But it's not and no one has said anything yet. Walking over to the small table I was working on, I pushed my homework aside, and placed my food tray on it. Unwrapping the plastic wrap on my sandwich I started taking small bites out of it. While eating I finished up on my homework. After about half an hour both my homework and food were done. Cleaning up the messy table I went over to the bed and resumed my previous position. But, I didn't feel like sleeping yet, just then a thought run through my mind.

"Hey Shego?"

I gently whispered her name and watched her for a moment.

"I haven't told you yet how this happened, right? How I found out, and you're probably wondering why I'm always here too, huh?"

Holding her hand I tightened my grip on it. Replaying the past events in my mind I took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the story.

"Shego, you may, or may not hear all of this but, promise me, Shego please wake up."

"Let's see I guess it all began a week after that whole Diablo take over the world thing. Ron and I broke up. He's a nice guy and all but, after prom I realized I didn't like him that way. I told him that that kiss at prom was nothing more than a spur of the moment. Boy did I break his heart that day."

- - -

(Flashback)

(Three months ago)

(Kim's pov)

"Ron I'm sorry but you have to understand my feelings. If we continued this relationship none of us would be happy. Me for not loving you as a boyfriend, and you trying to make me love you."

We were both sitting on my bed in my room. I called him over to talk about our relationship and to break up with him. So far he's been quiet, and I don't know if this is a good reaction, or a bad one.

"Ron? Ron please say something."

He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and shook his blond haired head.

"Kim… I truly don't know what to say. Yes, I'm hurt by the whole thing, but it's ok I understand. I can't force you to love me that's just wrong."

Reaching over I grabbed his hands in mine and squeezed them.

"Promise me, that we'll still be friends?"

He looked at in as if he was in shock, but them he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course we'll still be friends! Don't ever think that we won't, even if we have different lovers I promise to not be jealous of him."

I laughed and held him tighter.

"Thanks Ron."

- - -

(A week later)

(Kim's pov)

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Groaning I rolled over on my bed and popped an eye open. Looking over at my computer counter I stared at the source that woke me up in the middle of the night. Mentally cursing as I got up and walked over to it. Picking it up and returning to my bed I lay back down and pressed the on button.

"What's the snitch Wade?"

I asked dully and rubbed my tired eyes. But before he could answer I interrupted him.

"Wade? I'm sorry but could this wait for the morning? I'm really bushed right now."

With half lidded eyes I watched him nod his head, and putting down papers. 'He was probably going to read me something from them.'

"No problem Kim. Just thought that you might want me to tell you important things right away."

"And I do, but right now I'll have to pass."

"It's alright. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you the news on Shego, ok? Night Kim."

Half awake I nodded. I was about to turn the kimmunicator off until something just clicked on my over tired mind. Feeling fully awake now I sat up in bed with a serious expression on my face.

"Wait a minute Wade! What did you say about Shego? I thought this wasn't a mission? Wade I want you to know that even if I'm this tired you still have to tell me that it's a mission, for that I'll go, tired or no tired. Damn! What did she d-"

"Kim! Relax Shego's not stealing or breaking into anything."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Wade completely confused. He picked up those papers that I saw a few moments ago and began scanning them.

"Then, what about her?"

Wade looked up from the papers he was reading and cleared his throat.

"Well, I kinda found out about it a bit late. Anyways I was doing my usual round of browsing the net, then when I went to check out the villains website Shego's picture was posted there along with a huge headline saying 'Down for the Count'."

I felt my blood freeze when those words came out of Wade's mouth. Swallowing the lump in my throat I took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. 'Please don't tell she's…'

"W-Wade, what do you mean?"

Sitting there alone in my room in the dark did not bring me any sort of comfort at all, and that's what I really needed right now.

"Well Kim, Shego's been in a coma since last week."

My eyes widen and my mouth opened a bit.

"W-What! What do you mean she's in a coma? Why? No, how did this happen?"

Wade looked through the papers for a brief second then looked back at me.

"The doctors have no clue so far how this happened, they're still searching for the answer. All I got here is that she suddenly collapsed at the lair while helping Drakken move in some new equipment."

I replayed all this information in my head trying to see if there was any type of clue somewhere, and I got nothing in the end. 'This doesn't make any sense. How can she be in a coma just from collapsing?'

"Wade what hospital is she in right now?"

"Um… hold on a sec."

I heard him typing away on his computer until he finally stopped.

"She's at the Upper Middleton hospital, why?"

"Tell the doctors there that I want them to transfer her to the Middleton hospital. I want my mom to have a look at her, she is the best brain surgeon we have here."

Wade nodded and typed away.

"Alright done. Anything else?"

I shook my head and let out a tired sigh.

"No Wade that's all. Thanks for the info. See you later Wade, night."

With that I turned the kimmunicator off, and set it on my night table. Resting my head on my soft pillow and pulling my warm covers up to neck, I tiredly closed my eyes and returned to dream land. My thoughts filled with the black haired green-eyed beauty that we all know as Shego.

- - -

(Two days later)

(Middleton Hospital)

(Kim's pov)

I sat in the waiting room with Ron. We've been waiting here for almost two hours listening to all the doctors and nurses walking by, whispering, and the now very annoying ticking sound of the clear white circular clock on the back wall above our head. 'I swear if my mom doesn't come back soon I'm going to smash that clock into oblivion.' Finally the white double doors opened reveling my mother in a white lab type coat along with a few of her assistances.

"Mom! How's Shego? Did you find out anything?"

I blurted out impatiently. My mother mentioned Ron and I to follow her to her office. Once there we were seated and curiously waited for her to begin. She pulled out a folder that hang in the folder holder by her office door, and opened it. Examining the numerous papers inside, she set it on her desk than sat down herself in front of us.

"Well, the reason for her state of unconsciousness is because of her neurotransmission of chemical signals from the brainstem to the cerebral hemispheres of the brain."

Ron and I both blinked stupidly at my mom. For a while there was just mindless staring until Ron broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Dr. P. But, neurotan what?"

"Ok. How should I explain this? Um… well Ron, the neurotransmission is like a sort of transfer that sends signals from the brain, pass through and give commands. But, the transfer I'm talking about is the one that keeps the person conscious and alert."

She paused here and looked at us.

"You with me so far?"

I nodded my head slightly. 'Wow, this makes a lot more sense than the other one.'

"Yeah, I think I get it mom."

She smiled and cleared her throat before continuing.

"The reason why shego's in a state of coma is because her conscious transfer, along with some of the tissues connected to it has been burnt, or rather fried so to speak. But, what I can't figure out is how she got like that?"

There was a moment of silence while my mom pondered on her own question but there was still one question that I needed to know so sure.

"Mom, will Shego be alright?"

She blinked twice and looked my way, a blank expression on her face for a moment before it shifted into a 'don't-worry' face, which made me quite, relieved

"She'll be alright Kimmy. One thing I forgot to mention is that her damaged tissues were started to heal themselves already. I also gave her an injection to heal the neurotransmission, and of course the tissues too. Though I don't know for certain when, or even if she'll wake up."

"W-what do you mean 'if'?"

"Well, the medicine I gave her was a new antidote invented for coma issues, but we never tried it out until now, so we honestly don't know if it will work."

(End Flashback)

- - -

I took a short pause here and relived the memories that happened not to long ago. All those emotions I felt at once.

"To tell you the truth Shego, I was really scared when my mom told me those words. Knowing that there was a great chance that you might never wake up. Then a few days later Wade calls me up again saying he found out how you damaged your tissues."

I didn't want to cry in front of her, even if she couldn't see me, I felt weak and helpless if I shed tears before her. But, my wished was not granted for the water works came anyways. Trying to control myself, I was determined to finish off this sad tragic tale of the thief.

"Remember when I kicked you into that huge electric tower? Turns out the shock you got from that is the cause to your coma. I felt crushed and guilty ever since Wade told me this, and that's why I've been here everyday Shego, for three months now at your bedside."

Grabbing a Kleenex I wiped my tears, and blew my nose. Then I held her hand tightly in mine.

"All of this just for you Shego because this wouldn't of happened if I didn't kick you, and there's no body else to blame but me because it was my fault all mine. So please Shego, if you can hear me, I'm truly sorry and if not for you, but for me Shego, can you ever forgive me?"

I found myself whispering for some odd reason. My eyes were starting to tear up again, but this time I didn't care. I simply watched her and continued to hold her warm hand in mine. 'What is this feeling? It feels so familiar and yet so different. Where did I feel this feeling before?'

"Shego please wake up."

Still whispering softly as I lay my tired head down on the hospital bed. Closing my eyes I said one more thing before I gave into the sweet darkness that is sleep.

"I…I love you…Shego."

I let this completely unexpected confession slip without a seconds thought. As tired as I was I didn't care that I just 'I love you' to my arch foe. Sighing happily I drifted off to a much needed sleep, free of horrible nightmares.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

This ends chapter 4. So what do you think? Does it clear up the story a bit? If you guys still don't understand what's going on, tell me so in a review and I will gladly explain it to you. Until next time I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello minna-san! I'm really sorry that it took me this long to update I feel a little embarrassed since I last updated in December. Wow, that was a really long time ago since its summer now. But, I was working on chapter 5 since then it just took some time. What with the final exams and all I was studying like crazy so I couldn't work on the story. So once again I'm very sorry to my fellow readers who were waiting very eagerly for this chapter.

Summary: Set after STD. Kim gets an unexpected call from Wade saying… 'Wait! What happened to Shego!' Now going through a depression state, Kim feels she's to blame for the tragic event. Will feelings finally be realized?

Pairing: Kigo

' means thoughts

" talking

- - - means scene change

Disclaimer: I, WingedWolf24, do not own Kim Possible the Disney TV show, or any of its characters.

**WARNING: Yuri fic!**

To my readers I present to you Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it -

P.S: Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, or bad grammar that I may have overlooked.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

(Middleton Hospital)

(Kim's pov)

Moaning in protest I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. I looked around the room dazed and confused. 'What woke me up?' Suddenly I felt the kimmunicator in my pant pocket vibrate. Quickly snatching it out, and turning it on I greeted Wade.

"There's an apartment building on fire not too far from where you are Kim. Apparently there's a kid still stuck inside, and the firemen are having a hard time getting her out. They need your help right away Kim."

'Shit!' I mentally cursed at my luck. Here I was peacefully sleeping, since I hadn't had any sleep in god knows how long, and what do you know a mission pops up. But, unlike some of the other missions I've turned down, this one's too important. A child's life is at steak.

"I'm on my way Wade, but what about Ron?"

"Oh. He should be-"

"KP! We have an important mission! A 911 on our hands! We have to go now!"

I chuckled at his panicky state, and nodded. Grabbing my book bag I said my good-byes to Wade, and followed Ron out of Shego's room. But not before saying a quick 'see-you-later' to the dark haired thief on the bed.

- - -

(A Few Minutes Later)

(Hospital room)

(Shego's pov)

After I fell into the pit of bright light I shut my eyes tightly thinking it would blind me if I kept them opened. Then when I cracked one eye open to take a small pip I was greeted with a white painted ceiling and a fan spinning its blades. With half lidded eyes I tried sitting up. Groaning slightly at the soreness of my body, and the awful throbbing in my head, I rested my back against the pillows.

"W-where am I?"

My hand quickly flew to my throat, and gentling rubbed it. My mouth felt dry, and my throat felt like someone filled it up with sand. 'I need water.' Was the first thought that popped into my mind.

Looking around I noticed a paper cup, and a container of water on the bedside table. Tiredly I poured myself a drink. Rising it to my lips I let the cool liquid slide down my throat contently. After about five cups of water I felt satisfied.

It was then that I actually started to take a good look of my surroundings, a room all in white with a small table, and a couple of blue cushioned chairs. 'Where the hell am I? And what the hell am I wearing?' I looked down at the faded green gown I was wearing while feeling the cheap material of it. The next thing I noticed was the IV I was hooked up to. 'All right then, if there's an IV machine, and the room is white, and I'm wearing a really ugly gown, then I must be in a hospital. But, why?'

I slowly began to pull off the IV tube that is connected to my arm. Usually you'd probably think I'm insane to take this thing out, and not a doctor, but right now I don't need a doctor because I know perfectly well how to take this damn thing off. Once that was done, I decided to get out of here, for I truly dislike hospitals. Don't know why, something about it just irks me.

Obviously I've been in this bed for a long time cause I couldn't stand, or even walk straight for a matter of fact. If anyone was watching they'd probably think I'm drunk.

Amazingly I was able to get to the locker by the room door without hurting myself. I opened the locker and spotted my trademark jumpsuit hanging on one of the hooks. I smiled happily, and sighed in relief to know I had something else to wear, cause there was no way in hell I'm walking out in public with this thing on.

With my sore body and headache it took a while to get changed, but once that zipper was pulled up I felt my strength grow. That and my suit wasn't exactly skin tight anymore. 'Damn hospitals! Sigh, now I have to train my body back.' I decided that the smart thing to do is to stretch my limp limbs and get some blood flowing through them.

Ten minutes passed, and I felt almost back to normal. Glancing around the room one last time I checked to see if anything else belonged to me. My eyes traveled by the windowsill, and stared at the vase of red roses. I sucked in some air at the beauty of them, and wondered who could possibly given them to me. Obviously not Drakken, he's too stupid and dense to think of such a thing. I see him more as a card type of guy than a flower one. But, then who else could of?

Shrugging I grabbed the vase then walked out of the room, and headed toward the elevator. Once exiting the building I felt free as a bird, and grinned stupidly.

- - -

(Burning Building)

(Kim's pov)

"Hey! What's the problem?"

I called out to the firemen.

"Kim Possible! Thank God you're here. Some of our men are having trouble getting to the fourth floor where the kid is."

"Alright no problem. Ron you stay out here it's too dangerous, and no buts!"

I noticed Ron opening his mouth to protest, but shut right up when I glared at him. The fireman I was talking to gave me an oxygen mask. He also wanted to give me a suit. But I told him there was no time, and that I'd be ok.

Oxygen mask on I ran in without any second thoughts. The first thing I noticed was how hot it was. It felt like I was walking on the sun, or getting baked in an oven. On the second floor I found the three firemen who were sent in for the rescue.

It seems the staircase leading to the third floor already crumbled. The gap was a good seven feet in length. For a cheerleader like me this wasn't a problem. Stepping back I started out in a run then leaped up into the air performing a triple summersault then landed safely on the other side.

Giving the firemen the okay sign I made my way to the fourth floor. Now for the hard part, I had to search for the little girl.

- - -

(Apartment building/Room C307)

(Shego's pov)

"Home sweet home…why the hell did I say that?"

I sighed tiredly. After closing my apartment door I headed over to my black covered couch, and flopped down. Putting the vase on the coffee table I reached for the remote and turned my 46" plasma TV on.

"Good evening Middleton. This is your channel 5 news."

As the reporter was blabbing on about politics, and a bunch of other useless stuff I made my way into the kitchen to make myself some herbal tea to help my sore body. While the kettle was boiling I walked over to the bathroom down the hall, and filled the tub with lukewarm water while adding a little bit of scented oil.

"Now for Breaking News. Teen hero Kim Possible has jumped right into a burning building to save the life of five-year-old Victoria Carton, who is still trapped inside. We will now go live in downtown Middleton with more information. John? How are things over there?"

"Well Rebecca, not so good. According to by standers, Kim Possible has yet to come out of the apartment building. She's been in there for over ten minutes. The firefighters are trying to help, but the flames grew to a dangerous height that they can't get through. So now our only option is to put the fire out, and hoping that Kim Possible makes it out safely with Victoria before it gets worse."

After hearing that I quickly changed into a new suit and ran out the door, but not before turning off the stove. Didn't want my apartment to be on fire now. Getting into my car I started her up, and sped down the pavement towards downtown Middleton.

"Hang on Kim I'm coming."

---

(Random Room)

(Kim's pov)

After a while I could hear faint crying coming from a closet in one of the bedrooms I was searching.

Opening the closet door I found the girl curled up in the corner crying. When she noticed me she didn't hesitate one bit in hugging me tight. With time quickly running out I picked her up, and gave her the oxygen mask. I started coughing like crazy until I got use to the smoke entering my lungs.

Heading for the stairs I stopped at the edge as I watched what remained of the stairs crumble to the ground.

Thinking fast I grabbed my grappling hook, and aimed at the ceiling. The best thing now was to swing from floor to floor until we reached the bottom while avoided all the flames. I groaned in frustration before swinging over the edge.

But luck wasn't on my side today, for I was only able to make to the third floor when the cord to my grappling hook snapped because of the flames. Now our only hope of escaping was gone. 'This totally tanks.'

(Outside Burning Building)

(Shego's pov)

As I arrived by the site I quickly noticed the buffoon panicking by a fire truck. Making my way over to him I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Where's Kim!"

It was more of a demand than a question. He stared at me in shock and confusion, then shook his head and stared at me again with an even more confused look on his face.

"Shego? Weren't you in-"

"Answer me Stoppable!"

I yelled and glared at him. He gulped and pointed toward the fire-consumed building. I cursed while letting go of him and made my way to the chaos that was happening up ahead. Firemen were shouting and running around with hoses trying desperately to put the fire out.

Looking around I found a broken window with very few flames that I could jump through. Crossing my arms in an 'x' formation in front of my face I leaped into the window, and rolled into a crouched position inside. Choking violently on smoke infested air, I kept one hand over my mouth and nose while looking around.

It didn't really help that the smoke and heat waves were burning my eyes making it hard to keep them open. It kind of felt like cutting onions were your eyes get all teary. That's exactly how I felt at the moment. Taking careful steps I walked forward trying to find any sign of movements.

"Damn it where is she? And what the hell possessed me to save her anyways!"

'Duh! Because you love her!' My mind screamed back at me. That comment only pissed me off even more.

"Kim! If you can hear me, answer damn it!"

"KIM!"

(Third Floor)

(Kim's pov)

My head snapped up from my curled position on the floor. Either it was my imagination or someone called my name. There I heard it again. With each shout the voice was getting clearer and clearer until I was able to recognize it. 'No, it can't be. She's in a coma.'

My heart sank at realizing that the voice I was hearing was all in my head. I finally inhaled too much smoke that my mind is playing cruel tricks on me. As if I don't already feel like dirt. You don't have to go and give me false hope that Shego is awake and well and that she's here to save me. 'Sigh, like that'll ever happen.'

Just then a green fireball flew passed me and continued upward hitting the ceiling. Eyes wide and heart hammering I picked up Victoria and inched my way to where the staircase was suppose to be.

Looking down my gaze locked with another pair of familiar green eyes, and to my surprise I cried.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

No Kim you're not going crazy that really is Shego. Well this ends chapter 5. Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, and the next one will probably be short too. Oh by the way Chapter 6 will be the last chapter to this story so basically the next chapter is the ending. Look forward to it.

R&R PLEASE! I wanna see a lot of reviews before I put up the last installment!


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

Love is Such a Strong Word

Hiya Kigo fans! I'm back with the last chapter to this story. Yes it all ends here; wow never knew that I'd feel so sad to write these words down. Sigh I'll just have to plan on writing another kigo fic I guess. Anyways after reading the reviews I noticed a certain reader wanted a long chapter and not a short one. And after thinking about it I realized it wasn't fair to end with a short one so I extended it as much as I could, and I think it's a pretty good length. Hope you enjoy that extension.

Summary: Set after STD. Kim gets an unexpected call from Wade saying… 'Wait! What happened to Shego!' Now going through a depression state, Kim feels she's to blame for the tragic event. Will feelings finally be realized?

Pairing: Kigo seriously

' means thoughts

" talking

- - - means scene/pov change

Disclaimer: I, WingedWolf24, do not own Kim Possible the Disney TV show, or any of its characters. Though one day I will have Shego…and she will steal Kim for me. evil laugh

**WARNING: Yuri fic! **

Finally I present to you the final installment of **Love is Such a Strong Word** Chapter 6 enjoy and comments are still welcomed!

P.S: Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, or bad grammar that I may have overlooked.

**BTW IMPORTANT: **There's kind of a sex scene, well close to it. I didn't go into details cause I'm not very good with writing these, and it's not as bad to have to rate it as 'M' so your safe. At least I'm pretty such you are…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

(Last time…)

_My head snapped up from my curled position on the floor. Either it was my imagination or someone called my name. There I heard it again. With each shout the voice was getting clearer and clearer until I was able to recognize it. 'No, it can't be. She's in a coma.' _

_My heart sank at realizing that the voice I was hearing was all in my head. I finally inhaled too much smoke that my mind is playing cruel tricks on me. As if I don't already feel like dirt. You don't have to go and give me false hope that Shego is awake and well and that she's here to save me. 'Sigh, like that'll ever happen.'_

_Just then a green fireball flew passed me and continued upward hitting the ceiling. Eyes wide and heart hammering I picked up Victoria and inched my way to where the staircase was suppose to be. _

_Looking down my gaze locked with another pair of familiar green eyes, and to my surprise I cried._

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

(Third Floor)

(Kim's pov)

"Shego…is it really you Shego?"

The figure that once haunted my dreams was now standing before me with a cocky grin on her face. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop crying, tears trickled down my cheeks like mini waterfalls.

"In the flesh princess. Now stop crying."

She winked at me, and continued to grin like a kid who just obtained a bag of candy. I smiled and tried desperately to wipe my tears away, but a few would still find their way down my flushed cheeks.

While I was attempting to control my emotions, Shego was already thinking of a way to get us down and out of here before the building collapses on our heads. Finally with my emotions at bay Shego announced her idea. She plans to rupture a hole through the second and third floors, then wanted me to drop Victoria down to her where she'll catch her, and quickly get her out. I wasn't to keen with the idea, but we didn't really have any other options either.

"Kim get as close to the wall as you can."

Doing as I was told I waited for the impact while crouching to the ground with Victoria facing the wall. The sound of ceilings crumbling met my ears; I decided to wait a few seconds before standing up and making my way toward the new hole made by my arch foe.

In a mother-like voice I explained to Victoria that she would jump in the hole, and that the beautiful lady below us would catch her and bring her to safety. She nodded cutely and edged closer to the hole. Taking her hands I helped her by lowering her down as much as I could. Meeting Shego's gaze I nodded my head, and she in turn raised her arms in bridal style.

I let Victoria go and watched her descend. To my complete surprise Shego leaped up as high as she could go, and met Victoria half way catching her in the middle. I sighed in relief when Shego landed safely on her feet.

"I'm getting her out of here right now Kim then I'll come right back to get you, okay?"

"Don't worry Shego I'll wait right here for you, so hurry back."

She smiled and headed off with Victoria in her arms. Once out of sight I sat down and waited, but I quickly shot right back up when I felt something burn my back. My eyes widen in fear as I came face to face with fire, I was trapped at all angles. There was nowhere for me to run, except of course falling to my death with the hole behind me. 'Oh Shego where are you? I need help!'

- - -

(Shego's pov)

Leaving Kim behind alone made me kind of nervous and a bit hysterical, but I had to get the kid out of here. Finding the window I jumped through before, I ran straight for it. A loud snap echoed around me, and I found myself falling. 'Shit!' From my foot to my knee were buried in the floor. I tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge making me clench my teeth in frustration. 'Damn it! I don't have time for this!'

Telling Victoria to step back I raised a plasma covered fist, and demolished the floor surrounding my trapped leg, once freed I grabbed the girl and made my way outside into fresh air. Stoppable along with some of the firemen ran towards me, handing the kid over to Stoppable I explained to him that Kim was still trapped inside, and that I'm going back in to get her.

Once again through the window I go, back into the house of hell. Avoiding the gap I was trapped in earlier, I went running back to the place I left Kim only to find her dangling on the ledge. 'What the hell is she doing!'

"Shego? Are you there? There are flames all around the hole and I can't hold on much longer, help me."

"I'm here pumpkin. It's ok just let go, I'll catch you."

Without any hesitation she fell down towards me. Lifting my arms, and bending my knees a little I prepared to not only catch her, but also for the impact. With an 'oouf' we tumbled to the floor, our bodies tangled together.

I prompted myself on my elbows and asked if she was all right. She nodded and sent me a small smile causing me to blush and avert my gaze. My attention was brought back to her when I felt her getting up off of me. She didn't get too far, when I saw her wince in pain and fall right back on me.

"Shego I think I twisted my ankle."

She looked like she was about to cry, and it made my heart ache. I brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, and smiled at her reassuringly. Sitting up I turned my back towards her and bent down.

"Get on princess I'm getting you out of here."

Arms wrapped securely around my neck I grabbed her well-toned thighs, and hoisted myself up. I felt her bury her face into the back of my neck, and sigh contently. This action caused pleasurable shivers going up and down my spine, but then I immediately turned red when I felt her breasts being pressed up against my back.

Trying desperately not to faint, or moan from the overload of pleasurable jolts coursing through me, I dodged my way pass the flames to the open window I've been using to get in and out of this hellhole. Not even five feet away from freedom I felt myself falling again, but this time my whole body went through. With my fast reflexes I managed to hold on to the ledge, glancing down I was greeted with a pit of wild fire that was once the basement floor. I'd say the drop was a good 10 to 12 feet. 'Damn these people for having a freaking basement!'

"Kim I need you to climb off me."

Wrapping her legs around my waist she placed her hands on top of mine, and hauled herself up. I was clenching my teeth through all this while fighting to keep a firm hold, but I felt myself slipping. As soon as Kim made it off me I lost my grip, and began to fall. Kim reached down and made a grab for my out stretchhand. I sighed in relief, a few more inches and I would have been a human barbecue.

"Shego I can't hold on."

'Crap!' Suddenly the roof started collapsing down on us, making the ground shake violently. Panicking just a little now I used my other hand to reach up, and grab the ledge again. With Kim's help I pulled myself out panting, and out of breath. Once regaining my breath back I carried Kim bridal style out of here, before we ended up like squashed ants. Reaching the window I called out to Stoppable who came running once he saw Kim. Handing Kim over to him I crawled out of the window then dropped to my knees, but I didn't have time to relax as shouts of warning came our way. The building started to cave in, getting up I ran alongside Stoppable who still carried Kim.

Once at a safe distance we both collapsed to the ground huffing and puffing. I became a bit worried when my vision started getting hazy and I started seeing black spots. Turning to look at Kim I found her staring back at me with a heart-warming smile on her face. I had just enough time to return the smile before everything went black, and the last thing I heard was a faint voice calling my name.

- - -

(Kim's pov)

"Shego!"

I screamed out her name in fear. 'What happened? She seemed just fine a few moments ago.' Ron left me on the ground beside Shego and went for help. Tears burned my eyes once again as I stroked some hair out of her face, and gently let my fingertips trace down her jaw line.

The paramedics came right away with two stretchers, I didn't have the chance to watch Shego any longer as I found myself lifted and placed on the second stretcher with an oxygen mask on. The ride in the ambulance was a complete blur to me, as I kept weaving in and out of consciousness. Finally I gave in to the darkness.

- - -

(Hospital room)

(Kim's pov)

"I think she's waking up."

Groaning I blinked my eyes open only to be greeted with pink flesh, and a bucktooth. Rufus began chatting excitedly upon my awaking which made me smile until the memories of last night returned to me. Sitting up on the bed I glanced at Ron sitting beside me.

"Ron where's Shego? Is she alright?"

"Wooh there KP, cool your jets."

Ron placed his hands on my shoulders, and gently pressed me down. He went on to explain that both Shego and I were brought to the hospital, and treated for smoke inhalation. He also said that after the treatment Shego woke up and wanted to leave, but the doctors recognized her as the coma patient, and wanted to keep her here for the night to run some tests. He said they strapped her down onto a bed because she refused to stay. Turns out when the doctors went to go check on her this morning they found the bed empty along with her window opened.

"No one had seen her since then."

Ron concluded. The news made me feel depressed and hurt. I started thinking negative thoughts like 'she probably just saved me for the fun of it,' or 'it was just to see me helpless so she can make fun of me during our next battle,' similar thoughts continued to flood my mind bringing me close to tears. I asked Ron to leave me alone for a while, my excuse was that I was tired and wanted to sleep.

He grabbed Rufus, and as soon as I heard the door close I let loose my tears, and cried for what felt like the millionth time over the dark haired thief, that I let myself fall in love with.

- - -

(A Week Later)

(Shego's pov)

A week has gone by since the fire incident with Kim. Now I've found myself spending my nights watching her sleep by her bedroom window. Often I would sneak in to sit beside her, and run my fingers through her soft velvety hair. 'Shego you've gone soft.' I'd tell myself so many times, but at this point I didn't care anymore, all I cared about was her.

I sighed thinking that we'd never be, and that I should just fly somewhere far away to forget about her before it becomes too painful to bear. Many similar thoughts like these kept running through my mind, but I never succeeded in accomplishing any one of them. It was then that I knew I've fallen in too deep, and it was too late to climb back out.

After a good two weeks I went back to Drakken and mope around the new lair. I hated that I would always go off into a daze like state, and getting caught most of the time, it was embarrassing for someone like me to do that, or rather to have these feelings of love.

I'm a villain, I'm supposed to be cold-hearted, cruel, evil, a liar; nowhere does it say anything about love, or being protective and kind. With each passing day I went from loving Kim to hating her with a great passion, cursing her for making me feel this way. Some days I'd get so mad I'd bust holes in the walls, or go looking for street fights. But these things never calmed me down because she kept invading my mind. She quickly became a scar that would never disappear no matter how hard I tried to forget.

Slowly weeks turned to months, and I still felt like shit. Drakken's been giving me little jobs here and there to keep my anger under control. When Drakken finally finished his new take-over-the-world-machine-thing I knew it was time to see her once again in the flesh. For us to fight to our very last breath, and hopefully for me to finally get over her.

- - -

(North Pole Secret Lair)

(Shego's pov)

"Damn it! I hate it when he gets lairs in cold areas!"

Shivering I pulled my black winter coat tighter against me, trying to save as much body heat as possible. Just then the alarms went off indicating that our guests have arrived. 'So we meet again, huh princess? That's too bad pumpkin since I hate you now.'

I waited patiently for her to either come through the vent or the door. 'And the door it is.' I stood in my battle stance as the door finished opening to reveal the red head I fell in love with. What I wasn't prepared for was the sudden heartache I got from just looking at her. It took all the strength I had to not run over there to embrace her, to kiss her; these thoughts tore my heart even more. To think that we would never be together hurt a lot more than a kick to the head.

She sent Ron after Drakken in the next room leaving just the two of us here alone to battle it out. Tightening my fists I glared at her while fighting my inner emotions. I forced myself to remember all the reasons why I've come to hate her, and with these thoughts in mind I made the first move.

A punch to the head blocked, a knee to the gut blocked, and a kick to the ribs dodged. This went on for a while, Kim just avoiding, and blocking leaving me to do all of the attacking. It pissed me off even more, I wanted her to hit me back, but she never raised a fist at my direction. Finally I just stopped in a guard position, both of us breathing hard. 'I have to get her to fight.'

"What's a matter princess? Afraid you'll break a nail? Oh wait, my bad you have none because you always bite them off."

I smirked when I saw her twitch slightly. I had to keep insulting her, or she'll never fight back. Dropping my stance I crossed my arms, and just stared at her confused expression.

"I don't even know why I bother Kimmy. You're like a torn on my side princess. It's really annoying to have to constantly battle someone at such a lower level. Heck, there could be 20 of you Kimmy, and I'd still walk away without a single scratch."

Kim narrowed her eyes and sent a hateful glare my way. I smirked at the rage in her beautiful green eyes that are a shade lighter than mine. 'That's it Kim, that's how I want you to look at me.'

"Oh? I see that Kimmy's a little angry. Care to prove me wrong princess? Here I'll even let you get a free shot."

I showed her my cheek mockingly while still smirking. I knew she snapped they moment she took a step toward me, and raised a fist. To my complete surprise and horror I got hit with a hard slap instead of the punch I was expecting. My head remained turned, I couldn't move for that one moment as I tried to understand why she slapped me.

- - -

(Entering Lair)

(Kim's pov)

The moment I saw Shego my heart soared, tears threaten to spill but I held them back. She was already in her battle stance, and it hurt to know that I was here only to fight her, not to talk with her, or hug her close to me. Ordering Ron to go after Drakken I dropped into my own battle stance, and we just watched each other until she glared and attacked first.

I didn't know what was wrong with me I just couldn't hit her back, so I just ended up blocking all her attacks, but I think that pissed her off even more as she started throwing punches faster. Finally she stopped out of breath and just stood there watching me closely like I was her prey, and in a senseI guess I was.

"What's a matter princess? Afraid you'll break a nail? Oh wait, my bad you have none because you always bite them off."

I couldn't help but twitch a little at her words. 'Relax Possible she's just taunting you. Don't give in.' She dropped her guard and crossed her arms in front of her chest, while smirking that cocky smirk of hers' that I've grown to love. But her action made me confused, and I guess it showed on my face because her smirk widen.

"I don't even know why I bother Kimmy. You're like a torn on my side princess. It's really annoying to have to constantly battle someone at such a lower level. Heck, there could be 20 of you Kimmy, and I'd still walk away without a single scratch."

My eyes narrowed of their own free will as I glared at her hatefully. I felt the anger build up inside of me, and I couldn't stop it. 'Calm down that's exactly what she wants you to do! Fight it!' I heard my thoughts, but my body simply ignored them.

"Oh? I see that Kimmy's a little angry. Care to prove me wrong princess? Here I'll even let you get a free shot."

Red blinded my vision at this point. I've become an angered bull ready to charge. But it wasn't her whole I'm-better-than-you speech that pissed me off; it was her playing with my feelings. Making me go through a depression state when she was in her coma, making me cry tears of joy seeing her up and well, and giving me false hope that she cared about me.

Moving towards her I raised a fist ready to wipe that smirk off her face, but as I descended, my hand opened. I ended up giving her the hardest slap I could mange, and to see that surprised look on her face was worth it. She kept her head turned for a moment, then faced me with an angry look in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For playing with my feelings Shego!"

I burst into tears right there in front of her; I caved in and let hot tears flow down my cheeks. Pretty soon I landed on my hands and knees; I didn't have the energy to stand anymore, or for that matter to do anything at all.

- - -

(Shego's pov)

'Why? Why does it hurt so much to see her cry?' She shocked me again when she brought on the waterworks, but her crying wasn't the real reason that shocked me, it was her losing control. Never before have I seen her so out of control, it kind of reminded me of myself these passed few months losing control at the snap of a finger.

She dropped to her knees and continued to sob uncontrollably. I found it funny that her losing control and crying pissed me off somewhat. Bending down to her level I looked her in the eye.

"Playing with feelings? You wouldn't understand what playing with my emotions really feels like Possible."

Biting her lower lip cutely she struggled to stop her crying. I helped her out by wiping some tears away, and brushing hair out of her face. Cupping her chin I brought her face closer to mine leaving only several centimeters between us. She merely gasped and blushed at the closeness, but nothing more.

"What do you know about feelings Kimmy, huh? How would you know how I've felt these last couple of months? Tell me."

Her sobs ceased, now only silent tears ran down her flushed cheeks. Her breathing was soft and shallow making me want to kiss her, but I resisted the urge to.

"Heart ache, you've felt heart ache, anger, hate, joy. You've felt them all I know you have because I've felt them too Shego."

Kim's voice was like a whisper, and her words hit homerun. I went through it all, but it was still different for me because I've never really felt love before, and now that I've experience it I didn't want it anymore because it made me feel…

"Helpless."

"What?"

I let go of her chin and backed away. The urge to have distance between us was strong so I walked a few paces away from her. She eventually got up, but kept her head down.

"Nothing, I've felt none of it."

Of course that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. Turning my back to her, the coldness of the room finally sank in, and caused me to shiver. I gasped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and a warm body pressed against my back. 'I didn't hear her approach me at all. What's wrong with me?'

"When I first heard from Wade that you were in a coma I was in complete shock. And then when I learned that it was my fault that you were in that state I felt depressed and guilty."

She paused here, and I let her words sink in. To know that she was the cause of my coma, and all those crazy ass dreams I've been having pissed me off. Growling and clenching my fists in anger I tried escaping her grasp but she wouldn't let me go. The urge to punch her to a bloody pulp was great.

"It was you? You were the one who put me in that helpless state!"

I struggled some more. 'Come on! Just one goddamn punch! That's all I need!' Her grip tightens to the point where it started hurting, but I didn't care. I froze when I hear Kim's voice saying the words 'I hate you' in my head.

"You enjoyed it didn't you? Seeing me in a coma, so helpless and weak. You must've loved it. After all you hate me right?"

It hurt; I didn't expect it to hurt so much when I utter those words. It only added to the many reasons why she'd never love me. 'Why didn't I realize it before? How could I forget sure hurtful words?' She rubbed her head against my back, and pressed me closer to her.

"No. That's not true, I don't hate you Shego. Whatever I said that day I didn't mean it…I could never hate you. When I heard the news I, I…"

I held my tongue because I knew she wasn't done talking yet. Still feeling angry I decided to take advantage of the situation, and tried to enjoy the closeness of our bodies as much as I could before I set her free.

"Everyday I found myself by your side. I couldn't sleep without having nightmares of you hating me, I couldn't consecrate on school work without having an image of you in my mind. I skipped meals, sometimes school, and even missions just to stay by your side. I guess part of it was guilt, but now I believe that most of it was actually fear, fear of losing you."

I didn't notice the tears that fell down my cheeks as I listened to her. The anger I felt before was quickly demolishing as her words warmed my aching heart. Feeling her take a deep breath, she let it out softly and held me tighter as if she was afraid I'd disappear.

"Please don't hate me Shego when I say…I love you."

My whole body stiffens and tensed up at her confession. So many times I've dreamt of this moment and I freeze, completely speechless. I think Kim took my reaction the wrong way for she quickly apologized and released me.

Turning around I made a grab for her retreating figure only to have her break out of my grip. She was crying again, and it hurts much worse than it did before.

"I understand Shego, so please don't say anything. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

She attempted to smile, but all it did was break my heart even more. The buffoon chose this moment to make an appearance, and both of them ran for the exit. Drakken showed up not long after, and headed for the hover car while shouting at me to get a move on.

Alerts echoed around me, but I hardly noticed anything at all. The image of her retreating back, without giving me the chance to tell her I felt the same way, kept repeating over and over again in my minds' eye. But I knew deep down inside it was for the best, I knew I made the right choice in not telling her my true feelings, even though for a slip second I almost had. 'I'm sorry Kimmy.'

- - -

(Shego's Apartment)

(Shego's pov)

At first I thought it best that we shouldn't be involved together, but as the days passed slowly by the more I see her in my dreams, telling me 'I love you' then running away leaving me trying desperately to catch her, but she'd just get further away. It hurts, it hurts so much that I can't bear the pain anymore, and to think that she's feeling exactly the same hurts me even more.

So that night I decided to go to her, to see her one last time before taking my one-way ticket to hell. 'I can't run away anymore. This has to end.'

- - -

(Kim's Bedroom Window)

(Shego's pov)

I watch her sleep peacefully, glad that she's not plagued with nightmares like mine. Unlocking her window I stepped inside, and as if under a trance I went to sit beside her sleeping form. 'So beautiful.' My hand found its way to her lovely red hair, and began stroking it. Bending down I brought my lips close to her ear, and whispered gently into it.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain princess, but don't worry about it because pretty soon you won't have to feel this sorrow anymore. Farewell Kimmy, I love you."

With that I gazed one more time at her sleeping face, before giving into my own urges, and placed my lips tenderly over her soft pink ones. My heart was racing with excitement and pleasure. To finally taste her lips felt like heaven to me.

I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I had a river to go drown in, so at least I'll know that I died happy. Releasing her lips I lifted my head upward only to be stopped by two hands slipping through my long dark hair, and a pair of green eyes luring me back down.

This time the kiss was more heated, as we both poured all our pent up emotions for each other. I slid my tongue out against her bottom lip asking for entrance, which was gladly given to me. Her mouth tasted like freshly picked cherries, which only made me hunger for her more. Our tongues battled for control, neither of us wanting to admit defeat. Finally the need for air broke us apart leaving us breathless with our faces flushed.

During our make-out session I didn't realize that I'd climb on top of her, pinning her down with my legs. With the little control I had left I tried getting off her, but her hands that were still trapped in my hair tugged me back down to her. She started giving me little pecks on the lips trying to get me to respond.

"I can't **Kiss** do this **Kiss** Kim."

She stopped her assault of kisses, and looked at me with sad, hurt filled eyes. She kissed me again, making my heart skip a beat. 'She's so stubborn.' Resting my head on her shoulder I stopped her from distracting me with her sweet addictive kisses, while giving me the chance to think clearly.

"You hate me don't you? This is your way of punishing me, by pretending to love me? Is that it Shego!"

She pushed me off of her after her outburst, and slapped me across the face. That pissed me off so I grabbed her wrists, and pinned her back down on the bed. She struggled to get free, then gave up and just glared at me hatefully.

"I don't hate you Kim, and I'm not pretending I really do love you."

Continuing to glare she tried once again to get free, but like the first time she wasn't succeeding. She huffed in frustration.

"That's bullshit Shego and I know it. You just couldn't help but to come over here and play with me, to watch me break."

"God damn it Kim! You know it hurts! It hurts me so much to not have you in my arms, to not kiss you, to not see you, and to not have said I love you. I felt my heart break a dozen times, tearing itself to pieces. Some times the pain would be so unbearable that I'd wish I was dead, so I wouldn't have to feel this way anymore."

I cried... I let all my pain and suffering flow down as tears, onto her. But, I wasn't finished so I continued in a quivery whisper.

"You know I was going to kill myself today, planned to drown myself in the river just so I can escape. But, I wanted to see you one last time, to kiss you before I take my life, and that's how I ended up here sharing sweet kisses with you. I love you Kim, and I understand if you still don't believe me."

Sighing I crawled off her, and made my way towards her window. Opening it I began to climb out when her voice stopped me. Turning around I faced her, only to find her staring back at me with a pained expression.

"Why would you kill yourself?"

I stared at the floor, ashamed to meether gaze. 'Man, I'm such an idiot.' It was at this moment that I understood the express 'feeling lower than dirt'.

"I thought that you'll eventually get better if I was out of your life permanently."

Heck the plan sounded good to me, but now I'm not so sure. I heard shuffling, and looked up to see her standing before me crying. I wondered how many of those tears were caused by me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close; I in turn hugged her waist pressing our bodies as close as possible.

"If you died it'll only hurt me more, and I would kill myself just to be with you again."

Holding her tightly I let silent tears fall. 'No one has ever said that they'll die just to be with me.' Looking down at her I smiled, and kissed her forehead, trailing my lips down to her cute nose then stopped to kiss her lips. Picking her up I moved towards her bed, lips still locked we lay down, and continued to have heated kisses.

"Promise to never leave me Shego."

She whispered in between kisses. I stopped to look her in the eye and interlace our fingers together as I said my vow to her.

"I promise to never, ever leave you princess."

'No, I'll never run away again.' With that I sealed it with a kiss, one that was filled with all my love for her. Knowing that her parents were on a business trip, and her brothers were sleeping over at a friends place, it left the house all to ourselves to do with what we pleased. So with our hearts beating as one, and our lips interlocked I took advantage of our alone time.

Clothes shed off our heated bodies like water, letting us have skin to skin contact. Kim moaned in pleasure as my fingers teased her milky flesh. Lips slowly began to taste virgin skin and sacred areas that were never touched by another. I buried my face in her bosom tasting here and there while I pleasured her maidenhood slowly defiling it.

Kim held on to me as she whimpered in pain. Kissing her deeply I moved against her changing her pain back to pure bliss. Only then did the realization of what I've done came to mind.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I should have asked if-"

Interrupted by her kissing me, she shook her head smiling with a hint of a blush.

"I'm glad it's you so don't worry, but it did hurt a little."

'She's so cute when she's shy.' I chuckled slowly as I dipped in to claim her lips. Making sure I left a few love bites on her neck and collar bone to mark her as mine, I continued were I left off. Kim still winced a bit whenever my fingers brushed her, but I knew how to take care of that. Legs entwined and breasts pressed together, I pushed slightly against her then began to grind. Kim moaned loudly as I picked up the pace. Biting her earlobe I pressed against her harder. Pretty soon Kim joined me in my actions, feeling her move against me almost brought me over the edge. 'No not yet.'

"S-Shego, I-I'm…"

"K-Kim…!"

With one more touch we reached the peak together. The ecstatic feeling was so intense that I didn't feel Kim's nails dig so deep into my back that it drew blood. Panting heavily we shared a few more passionate kisses before calling it a night.

Falling asleep with our bodies entwined, left me sighing contently. Grabbing the covers I tugged them over our sweat covered naked bodies. Kissing Kim on the forehead I wished her a goodnight, and hugged her closer to me. 'So this is what love feels like…' I have to admit it was a nice feeling, and I'm glad to have experienced it with the red headed heroine I fell in love with.

From now on our lives will change, and us along with it. But one things for sure, I can no longer be a villain, with all these emotions it would not only endanger me, but Kim too. Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts away. 'We'll worry about all that some other time, right now all I want and need is Kimmy.'

"I love you princess."

"I love you too Shego."

Smiling I let sleep overtake me willingly, and this time only sweet dreams greeted me.

**END**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Well there you have readers.

PLZ R&R! I want to hear your thoughts so plz review.

Also I would like to thank the people who took the time to review for my story, seriously thank you very much reviews really encourage the writer remember that. I know my story isn't one of the best but I had fun writing it, and I'm glad a lot of readers liked it too.

So good-bye for now, I might write another Kigo fic in the near future maybe. But if anyone's interested I'm planning on writing a FFX2 fic it's gonna be a Rikku/Yuna story, the current title is **Our Past **so look foreword to that.

Once again Thank You Minna-san!

WingedWolf24


End file.
